


Moments

by SomewhereDiscord



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Depressing, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereDiscord/pseuds/SomewhereDiscord





	Moments

He felt fragmented, no thanks to the little piece of himself Sombra had in the bottle. He was so conflicted on what he wanted to do. He knew Jack was coming, and he wanted a piece of Gabriel. God knows why he wanted a bit of infection, but it was the only way to lure him into the trap. He wanted so badly to know the blond was okay, his deadened heart demanded it of him.

He watched from a street or two up, in a windowsill looking down the alley. He'd seen Jack, in Egypt, but that was for a fight. 

_Something that came so damn natural to them._

He sighs, closing his eyes and listening to the city around them. He had to give Spain some credit, the atmosphere around the area was mostly peaceful. The occasional hum of a car going down the streets, a couple of people a street or two down chatting and laughing the night away with drinks...

The only thing off was the sound of breathing above him, but he brushed it off as someone in an upper apartment of the building. He kept his eyes closed, listening to the cars and occasional bird chirp softly. He smiles softly to himself, forgetting about the mission for a moment. He went back to before when he was just leading Blackwatch. Doing the copious amounts of paperwork, enjoying the short time between paperwork and training in his busy schedule to have a sit with Jack and talk, or just lean against each other to relax. The way Jack would go on about the things Petras was pushing on him, and the stress of every-

_ **Crack** _

Reaper was snapped out of his fantasy dreamland by the ear-piercing gunshot, his eyes snapping down to where the meeting was supposed to be. Jack stood there, mask securely in place and hand-stretched out to retrieve the vial. It was almost frozen in time. 

He could feel the hope in Jack's eyes before the bullet shattered the visor, and those damn eyes lost their glittering baby blue.

Someone was screaming. Everything was happening too fast. The figure above him turned and tucked tail, disappearing before Gabriel could react and chase after him. His ears started ringing, and his body was frozen. He knew Jack was dead before he hit the ground, the visor shattering further and leaving an almost halo around the shock of white hair.

The screaming stopped and was replaced with cries. Gabriel's knees buckle in on himself, hitting the concrete of the floor he stood on. He couldn't hear anything clearly, his eyes bubbling over with tears he didn't know he had anymore.

_This wasn't the plan, this wasn't the plan..._

Gabe's ears slowly stopped ringing, and he could hear who was crying. His voice was acting on its own accord as it let out the howling cries into the air, his body moving to its own accord.

In moments, he was on his knees in the slow expanding red mess leaking from the dead man's head. It didn't feel real. It _couldn't_ be real. The shattered edges of the red glass only made Gabriel cry harder, the crystal and jagged frame to the horror surrounding the socket. It felt so real... hands pressing into the staining crimson and pulling the limp body to him. Cradling the dead man's head to his neck, pressing his own face to the leather motorcycle jacket.

_This can't be real... It has to be a dream..._

He could hear Jack, his laugh echoing through his memories. His voice trying to match the song playing. He could feel comfort from Jack, his hand moving through his har and mumbling small praises and comforts. The claws on his gloves tear through the rough leather, leaving claw marks as Gabe cries himself into a deeper pit. He was so numb to the outside world, not realizing Sombra was trying to get him to move, or the breathing of another sniper a few stories up. He didn't care.

He gripped Jack tighter, pressing a kiss to his quickly cooling skin and mumbling softly to him. No one could hear the words he said, but they were special. His final words to the world.

_"Rest easy, mi sol. I'll be there soon."_

** _Crack_ **

_\---_

Gabe woke with a strangled cry, his body pitching forward off the pillows and bedsheets under his back. His fingers comb back the long hair out of his sweaty face, taking deep breaths to calm his ever racing heart.

He was okay. It was a dream.

His hands drop to the soft blue comforter covering his legs. The fabric became wrinkled over with Gabe's sudden movements during the nightmare but seemingly didn't disturb the sleeping man beside him. He pulls the sleep earbuds out of his ears, hearing Jack's soft snores. They put him at ease, confirming the nightmares were no more than night terrors that plagued him every time he closed his eyes. 

Jack's breathing changes and the snores fade as he rolls over and places a hand on Gabe's back. He already knew the words Jack would say. "_Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It was just a dream." "I'm right here, Gabriel."_

He didn't say anything, though. He just kept his hand on his back, his fingertips rubbing the scars softly. He understood this wasn't something Gabe normally went through with his night terrors.

Gabe slowly lays back down, pressing close to his husband. He was still sweaty, and Jack's natural heat wasnt helping, but he was calmed down. He felt safe.

Jack wraps his arms around Gabe, his breath softly pushing through the man's knotted and ragged hair.

"Go back to sleep, mi sol. Sorry I woke you."

"No, you're fine Gabe. I'll sleep when I know you're out."

A small snort comes from the older man, as he presses further against Jack.

"Wasn't a request."

"Well, I'm taking it as one. Sweet dreams, amor."


End file.
